John Blundell Interview
We managed to contact actor John Blundell via an agent recently, and John very kindly gave the following interview to us; many thanks to Mercia D'Silva for arranging this. SCUM WIKIA: It's a very great pleasure to be interviewing the original Scum 'daddy' Mr John Blundell aka 'Pongo Banks' for the Scum Wikia today! John, many thanks for taking the time to answer our questions! JOHN BLUNDELL: Pleasure. SCUM WIKI: Firstly, what are your memories of the very first audition and casting calls on the part of Banks? And did you audition any other parts available? JOHN BLUNDELL: My first recollection of auditioning for Scum was my initial meeting with Alan Clarke; I was at Anna Scher's drama classes, of which I was a founder member, and he came along to watch a session where we preformed on a Friday evening calling ourselves - unimaginatively - 'The Friday Group'. Members of the group included Ray Burdis, Phil Daniels, Herbert Norville, Perry Benson and many others. I never actually auditioned for the part of Pongo Banks, as I was the biggest and looked the meanest, so fitting Alan's vision of the character. SCUM WIKI: What was it like working with Alan Clarke? JOHN BLUNDELL: It was a very unique experience working with Alan Clarke, as he was not only a great director, but also a friend. I also worked with him on two other occasions: Contact - a play for the BBC about paras in Northern Ireland, and Stars of the Roller State Disco. SCUM WIKI: You had some great lines in the film, do you still remember them all and what is your favorite quote? JOHN BLUNDELL: Yes I remember them all, but my favourite quote has to be: "There are no dolly mixtures in here, poofta!" SCUM WIKI: What fond memories and amusing stories can you recall from the filming? JOHN BLUNDELL: You might be aware that we did Scum for the BBC 'Play for Today' which got banned, so a few years later I was called again to meet Alan in the West End for an informal chat about re-playing the part of Pongo Banks...he was worried that I had lost so much weight that I would not look as intimidating as I looked in the play. So, before meeting him, although it was Summer, I put on the biggest jumper I had along with a few t-thirts, and in Shaftesbury Avenue I went into a McDonalds, ate a couple of Big Macs etc, in a futile attempt to bulk myself up! Several minutes later I walked into Alan's office, where I sat. He told me he was worried as Ray Winstone had also put on so much weight, that it would not look right...but he said that he had only called me in to tell me personally, that he still wanted me to play Pongo Banks! SCUM WIKI: How did you prepare yourself to be Banks, and what influences helped you mould the character? JOHN BLUNDELL: I come from a working class background, and have come across several so called 'hard men', and based the character by observing them. SCUM WIKI: How would you personally describe Banks in one sentence? JOHN BLUNDELL: A victim of his own circumstances, and a bully. SCUM WIKI: What can you tell us about your scenes with John Judd and Ray Winstone? Were there a lot of takes on those painful looking slap/assault scenes? JOHN BLUNDELL: In answer to your question YES YES YES, and John Judd pulls no punches when he slapped me! Take one with John was OK, and from then on I leave it to your imagination. SCUM WIKI: Did you enjoy working with the rest of the cast, in particular your camaraderie with Phil Daniels and Ray Burdis? JOHN BLUNDELL: Ray Burdis and myself have a long history together, and we were inseparable in the early years. Phil also was a very good friend, as I worked with him on quite a few productions including Quadrophenia, and all the 18 original members were also good friends. SCUM WIKI: Do you still see any of the cast from time to time on other productions or keep in contact? JOHN BLUNDELL: I have not seen any of them in recent years, but after a very long break I have decided to return to acting, so hopefully I will be seeing the same faces again...and I leave it with you to arrange a Scum reunion, ha ha! SCUM WIKI: To date, what have been your favourite roles in your career? JOHN BLUNDELL: Without a shadow of a doubt, I would have to say Scum, as the film has not only become a British classic, but it is also a testamonial to the brilliant works of the late Alan Clarke. SCUM WIKI: What are your memories on filming Quadrophenia? JOHN BLUNDELL: I have fond memories of a three week stay in Brighton where I shared the hotel with a talented young cast of actors and musicians who included: Sting, Toyah Wilcox, Leslie Ash etc. Just having a great time and enjoying every minute of it. SCUM WIKI: What are your personal favourite films and performers? JOHN BLUNDELL: Without sounding too cheesy - and I have never admitted it to anyone before - but John Wayne (only the westerns) and I am also a sci-fi buff. SCUM WIKI: Have you watched the Scum-influenced 2010 film 'Dog Pound', set in a North American correctional facility? JOHN BLUNDELL: I have not, but I definitely will. SCUM WIKI: What upcoming productions can you tell us about, and what hobbies and interests does John Blundell like to pursue? JOHN BLUNDELL: As I have said before, I only recently decided to have another stab at acting, so I am now with new management called SK Associates run by Debbie Killingback and Wendy Fletcher (PLUG!) I have also started drama classes run by an old friend and actor, Grahame Fletcher ( Timber Film acting workshop in Hoxton, London N1). I also enjoy writing, especially comedy, as I co-wrote and starred in a series called 'You must be Joking' with Ray Burdis in the 1970's, which has just been released on DVD (Amazon), and I also enjoy spending time with my family who are very important to me. SCUM WIKI: John, thank you so much for sharing your memories and thoughts with us today, and we wish you all the very best on all your upcoming projects and assignments. JOHN BLUNDELL: Thanks, and good luck with the site!